the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/A totally and completely serious recap of HOA pairings (Part one- Season 1)
Romance is a big part of HOA, so here is a break down of here it all went! Everything is so totally accurate and I make nothing up at all. ' '''Here is the romance of season 1-' '---' Mickra start out as the quintessential HOA couple. That is to say, they broke up. Right away. Mick delt with the tramua by playing football and talking to his BFF Jerome. Clearly, he was a boy who knew how to handle love drama with skill. But it's okay, because they got back together again! They had a party and everything! Surely they will be stronger and more faithful to each other than ever! Oops. So Mickber break up again after Amber falls in love with Nina so much she much ditch Mick for her (and Fabian), because the break up was so dramatic the first time that they had to do it over again. Stuff happened but the important thing is that Mickra kissed and this is when things started to fall apart for the rest of the series. I'm not joking. Maybe I am. Meh. Meanwhile Patricia and Jason have a secret, offscreen, multi-generational affair. Unfortunately they have a heartbreaking breakup after Jason falls in love with Victor. Or maybe it's the whole "He's going to die" thing. But it's okay, because Patricia moved on and found a new guy a few days later. That didn't end well, either. During all of this, Alfie has had a crush on Amber. He even serenades her with a very well-thought out song that she certainly appreciated. Meanwhile, Mickra are having drama. But the magic of theater makes them forget! Or maybe not. Mara sent letters to Mr. Sweet about the scandal of Mick and Mrs. Robinson's affair and Mr. Sweet did the noble thing to punish him except not because it was all a hoax and we'll blame Mr.Sweet for being gullible this time, because everyone knows Mara is perfect and can do no wrong, especially when it comes to romance. This is clearly the way a pairing looks when it's on it's deathbed. Totally. Because if they made up only two days later, that'd just be silly. Assuming this is from the right episode, this is a picture of when Amber decides she actually does love Mick and leaves Nina so she can be with Fabian instead. Speaking of which... They both decide to start jumping on the romance bandwagon, because it's the new cool thing to be doing. Unfortunately, Fabian also tries to get with Patricia, who is still reeling over her last two break ups and rejects him, probably because he's not a grown man and she's apparently into that sort of thing this season. Either way, Nina doesn't quite approve. This reminds Patricia that she should be going after Joy and not older men and this sudden Joytricia is not at all a result of the author of this blog forgetting them until just now. That would just be silly. Joy, however, is not amused at Patricia forgetting their love for each other. Meanwhile, Jerome and Mara start having a completely and utterly platonic relationship and Jerome helps Mara with her relationship with Mick, being the selfless guy he is. They are clearly the epitome of platonic boy/girl friendships. Instead, Jerome likes Amber. Amber, however, is still having doubts and would rather be with King Tut, because she thought Patricia's romances were such an inspiration. Heartbroken, Jerome tries to be with his second choice, Alfie. Unfortunately, that ends in more heartbreak as Alfie leaves him for Sibuna. He turns to one of Patricia's ex-boyfriends, who gives him money to try and make him feel better, but unfortunately for Jerome, Rufus falls for him now, thinking that someone finally loves him and wants him. After his break up with Patricia, he is willing to be with anyone to feel better again. Meanwhile, Amber finally ends up with Alfie after seeing his amazing ability to create dresses out of thin air. Clearly, they are ready to date. After Jerome ditched him for Sibuna, Rufus decided to go to the prom to announce his undying love for Jerome. He also stops Pason from restarting their romance by reminding them that he was Patricia's rebound and that Patricia totally broke his heart. What a nice guy, saving Jason from heartbreak like that. Rufus makes the logical choice to blame Nina for Jerome leaving him and tries to get his revenge for it, but Fabian stops him. They all run away and Patricia gets back together with Joy. Oh, and Fabina kissed or something, but not like anyone cared about that, right? '---' '''That's it for season 1. Season 2's recap coming soon! (I was going to do all three seasons but it's taking a while and I don't feel well so yeah this is all you get) 'Note: this blog is not responsible for anyone thinking pairings like Jason/Victor and Rufus/Jerome exist romantically. If you do, then that's your own fault and you should seek medical treatment immediately. ' Category:Blog posts